


Cosas de Neko...

by Allyth4Balleseros



Category: Bleach
Genre: Aizen Won't Be Amused, Cat Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Catnip As A Drug, Espada, Friendship, Hueco Mundo, Humor, Las Noches, M/M, Romance, Starrk Being Awesome, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Ulquiorra Being Ulquiorra
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyth4Balleseros/pseuds/Allyth4Balleseros
Summary: Solo una tarde cualquiera en Las Noches...





	Cosas de Neko...

—¡Maldita sea, alguien haga algo de una puta vez!  
—¡HISSS!  
—¿Por qué no lo intentas tú sí crees que es tan fácil contener a esta bestia?  
—¡HIIISSSS! ¡HIIISSS! **GRRR…**  
— **¡CARAJO! ¡EL BASTARDO ME RASGUÑÓ!**  
— **GRRRRR…**  
—¡No volveré a tocar a este desgraciado hasta que vuelva en sí a menos que sea para estrangularlo!  
—¡HIIISSS!  
—¿Asustado de un gatito, Nnoitra? Honestamente esperaba más de t- **¡OW!**  
—No me jodas, pero que inútil eres Szyael…  
—A ver, déjenme a mí…  
—¡HISSS! ¡HIIISSS! GRRR…  
—Oh, no: Aizen-sama puede pasarte todos los berrinches pero YO no toleraré tener tu peludo trasero GRUÑÉNDOME, Sexta…  
— **GRRR…**  
—Ni siquiera reaccionó al rango de Hallibel…  
—No creo que esto sea algo que podamos arreglar con solo gritarle a la estúpida gata de callejón…  
—¿Ya intentaron usar las provisiones que la Onna me hizo traer del Mundo Humano? Jaegerjaquez parecía bastante encaprichado con dos en particular…  
—CLARO QUE TRATAMOS CON LA LECHE Y EL ATÚN, **¿¡ACASO CREES QUE SOMOS IDIOTAS, ULQUIORRA!?**  
—No dignificare esa pregunta con una respuesta que sé que no te gustará, Quinta: ¿Qué intentaron hasta ahora, Tercera?  
—Nada funcionó, ni sobornarlo o amenazarlo: Yammy incluso intentó picarlo con una escoba pero Grimmjow le rasguñó la cara de tal modo que tuvimos que encargar a un Número que lo guie al laboratorio de Szyael para regenerar sus ojos, dado que tenemos prohibido perturbar a Inoue-san…  
—¿Solo Espadas están al tanto de esta situación?  
—GRRR…  
—Habríamos enviado por Koufang nada más descubrirlo pero la Sexta Compañía estará en una misión todo el día, Aizen-sama dejó muy claro lo que ocurriría si este incidente se repetía e Ichimaru está con él y Tōsen en la Sala del Trono…  
—En ese caso me temo que no tengo más ideas…  
—…Vete a la mierda, Cuarta…  
—¿Puede saberse que rayos pasa aquí?  
— **HIIISSS…**  
—Primera…  
—Buena la hiciste, Nnoitra…  
—¿A dónde se supone que vas, Ulquiorra?  
—Me niego a quedarme aquí y tomar parte de la culpa por tu imbecilidad, Quinta: Si Aizen-sama me necesita estaré con la Onna, seguramente la narración de estos hechos bastará para mantenerla entretenida hasta la hora de la cena…  
—Starrk…Verás, esto es…  
— **¡HIIISSS!**  
— **¡PERO CON UNA MIERDA, SEXTA!**  
—¿Qué Aizen-sama no implementó una nueva regla luego de la última vez que esto pasó?  
—No fue culpa nuestra, Primera: Szyael y yo lo encontramos así cuando pasábamos por aquí y el alboroto atrajo a los otros dos…Y a Yammy pero Grimmjow se lo bajó en un par de minutos…  
—El escándalo que armaron fue suficiente para interrumpir mi siesta y atraerme a averiguar su origen: Lo sorprendente es que solo nosotros seis hallamos venido…  
—¿Se lo dirás a Aizen-sama?  
—Por increíble que parezca, debo apoyar a la Quinta, Starrk: Esta vez ni él ni ninguno de nosotros hizo o sabe nada sobre como Grimmjow terminó…  
—¿Drogado en hierba gatera?  
— **¡HIIISSS!**  
—…  
—Quizá si Aizen-sama dejara a Szyael curar al minino de su adicción…  
—Todos sabemos que eso no es algo que los experimentas de la Octava detengan, Quinta: Es inherente a su naturaleza de Hollow felino…Como sea, ya no importa: Todos devuélvanse a lo que hacían, yo lidiaré con él…  
—¿Estás seguro Starrk? Su mente no registra rangos…  
—Soy más que capaz de manejar la situación, Hallibel: ¿Grimmjow? ¿Podrías acercarte, por favor?  
—¿Meow? ¿Meeeeow? _Purrr…_  
—…Santa-¿Está ronroneando?  
— _Purrr…_  
—¿Pero qué-? ¿Starrk? Estás…¿Rascando sus orejas?  
— _Purrr, purrr, purrr…_  
—Si funciona con gatos, ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo con nuestra Pantera residente? Desgraciadamente no pude probar esto hasta ahora, Grimmjow me arrancaría las manos de registrar que ronroneó frente a ustedes…  
— _Purrr, purrr, purrr…_  
—…  
— _Purrr…_


End file.
